This invention relates to apparel, specifically apparel that is designed to have convertible straps. Currently there are apparel tops (such as tank tops and dresses and undergarment tops (such as bras)) that are designed to allow a wearer to completely remove or rearrange the straps of the garment. This allows the apparel tops and undergarments to be worn with a look using two straps, one strap, straps crossed at the front, straps crossed at the back, or no straps at all by removal of the straps in their entirety to achieve a strapless look.
The problem wearers face is that these straps are easily misplaced if removed.
Wearers then face an extra expense to replace the straps—if they can find matching straps—or find themselves with a garment that can now only be worn strapless or single strapped if only one strap can be located. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for the straps on a convertible garment to always be there when the user needs them, and be gone when the user does not need them. There are also convertible apparel and undergarment tops that have straps that detach and reattach at one end of the garment only. While the straps are difficult to lose in this design, these tops are not designed to convert easily to a strapless look. This invention solves this problem and has a multitude of embodiments.